The Shadow Stalker Book 1
by king ulfr
Summary: join Dierion(die-rion) and his gang as he help save hogwarts alongside harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 rising shadows

I can't believe there gone, dead just like that. I ran as fast as I could through the forest crying all the way. Once as I was out of breath I stopped and sat down.

"what Am I going to do?" I sobbed. I was only 5 and already homeless.

Then I heard something it sounded like a voice old and dark.

"Come to me…" the voice said. "Free me… And you'll never… be alone… again."

"W-where are you?" I asked scared.

"Go to your left…" the voice said. I turn left and start walking. After a time, I came across a tree that was black and looked dead.

"There…" a voice said. "Need blood…"

I had scraped my knee a wile a go o I wiped some blood on the dead tree. The tree split in two right down the middle. I gasped as a Black shadow moved towards me. It walked towards me, it was humanoid wearing a black tattered cloak and hood covering its face.

"H-hi," I said weakly. "my names O-Orion. W-what's yours?"

"I am Devalues (de-val-ue-es)" said the shadow. "And as long as I'm around You will never be alone." And he touched my head and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys when text is like ** _This it means thoughts or telepathic speech._**

Chapter 2 my new life

6 years since it happened. 6 years since I met Devalues. 6 years of happiness. Since then I have grown, I travel around the world collecting and selling magical ingredients and artifacts. Your most likely wondering how I survived the years. Well you see when Devalues (who is a wraith) touched my head he merged with me and since then we were Dierion pronounce Die-rion. Are magic merged together making us stronger than most adult wizards.

Are appearance changed before my hair was a dirty blond now our hair is black. My eyes were hazel brown, now their crimson red. My skin became paler and now I have a very mature look like for some one of my age.

We made our own wand from our own fabric (wraith fabric is powerfully magical) and used the wood of the tree that Devalues was trapped in. we have been around the world but sent most my time in America so even though we were born in Britain we act vary American.

I was walking down a muggle street when I felt a magical force. When looking for the magic I saw a young girl about my age (the human side) getting beat-up by a group of boys.

"HEY," I yelled. "BACK OFF!"

"Or what?" One of the guys asked laughing. I rushed forward and slammed my fist right into the face of one of the bullies. The kid collapsed to the ground. Another tried to punch me but I caught his fist and slammed my knee into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The rest grabbed their friends, and ran terrified.

I turned back to the girl. "Hey, you ok?" I asked holding my hand out to her.

"Y-yes, thank you." She said, taking my hand and I help her up. She looked native American with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I noticed that she was the source of the magical force.

"Wow!" I said "that's a lot of magic you got there."

"Wait, what?" the girl I said confused.

"Oh, you must be muggle born. Let me start over, hi I'm Dierion and I," I paused for dramatic effect. "am a wizard and you're a witch."

"Ya, sure," The girl said nervously. Clearly not believing me. "I-I'm going to head home." She turned to leave.

"NO, wait I can prove it." I said and she stops.

"O-ok."

I placed my hand on her forehead and enter he mind.

 ** _"This Is magic!"_** I said in her head, allowing some of my memories of magic slip into her mind.

She gasped and staggered away from me. "W-what was that?"

I smirked at her. "Magic."

"But then you must have made a mistake. I don't know magic? I mean I just an Orphan." She said sadly.

"No mistake," I said smiling. "You see I have an odd ability, I can sense the magic around me. And I can see you have a lot of magic."

"A, wow. I-I don't know what to say." She said.

"How about you start with your name?" I said.

"Y-yes I'm Katie, Katie Joe." Katie said.

"Ok, K.J." I said.

"K.J.?" She asked confused.

"Katie Joe, K.J." I said.

"O-ok, but can you teach me magic?!" she sounded hopeful.

"No," she looked down sad. "but how old are?" I asked.

She blinked confused. "I turned Eleven three days ago, why?"

"Then you should be getting your letter to Hogwarts any day now." I said. She opened her mouth but I cut her off. "Hogwarts is Britain'sschool of witchcraft and wizards, they most likely already know about you."

"How?"

"Magic."

She grunted in annoyance. "Is that your answers for everything?"

"Yes." I smirk at her.

"Any way I got to get back to me camp."

"Wait, camp?"

"I travel a lot so I don't have a permanent home." I said.

"But, you're my age? Where's your family." she asked.

"I rather not talk about. Let's just say you're not the only orphan." She nodded.

"here take this," I pulled out a silver coin, (Sickle.) and closed my fist around it. It glowed red and when I handed it to her it had changed. It now had an image of a large dragon in front of the moon. "something to remember me by."

I hand it to her and walk away.

 **Time Skip and No one's pov**

Dierion was walking back to my camp there was one tent with a fire pit in front of it. There was a loud crack and Dierion felt a hug amount of Magic. He span around pointing his wand at the intruder.

 ** _"A crap."_** He thought seeing a man with a silver hair and beard and eyes that seemed to X-ray him.

"Dumbledore," Dierion said scared. He could beat most adult wizards but Dumbledore was not one. At least not yet. "If you're here to kill me than I suggest you prepare for the fight of your life."

"Now," Dumbledore said. "Why would I want to kill you?"

"Right, the most powerful light wizard has tracked down the shadow stalker to have a cup of tea." he said sarcastically.

"Well," Dumbledore said chuckling. "That would be nice."

"What do you want." Dierion demanded.

"to offer you a place at my school." He said smiling.

Dierion's jaw dropped. The most powerful light wizard has just offered a dark wizard a place at his school! **_"No this is most likely a trap."_** He thought.

 **"It might not."** said Devalues aloud, in an older voice. ( **Author note Dierion can splits his mind to Devalues and Orion but have his body reman merged.)**

 _"but is it worth the risk?"_ Orion said in a slightly weaker voice. _"we already know plenty of magic, what more could they teach us?"_

 **"We could use some friends, more than the voices in are head."** he countered.

"Ahh, yes the wraith." Dumbledore said. "I heard rumors about it. Either way I suggest that you keep it a secret."

"Ya I'm not stupid," Dierion said merging Devalues and Orion again. "And I will come but I would like a favor."

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I met this muggle born Girl named Katie Joe, and I would like to take her to get her stuff for Hogwarts. I will even pay for her supplies." He said.

"That is doable." Dumbledore said. "Here are both your book lists for this year."

"Thank you." Dierion said. "See you at Hogwarts


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 diagon alley**

The next day I walked into a really rundown orphanage, the paint was peeling and almost everything was stained, even some of the kids looked stained. I walked up to the front desk.

"hey, I'm here to see Katie Joe." I said.

"No, Katie is being punished for getting her clothes dirty yesterday." The lady said glaring at me.

"But I have to deliver a letter." I said pulling.

"Then give it here." She said reaching for the letter but I pull it away.

"I am sorry but I can only delver this to her, no one else." I say and her nostrils flare.

"Then she will not receive the letter." I sigh and pulled out my wand.

"Imperio" I say pointing my wand at her a flash of light latter she was under my control.

"You will take me to Katie Joe now." I told her and she got up and lead me through the halls of the building.

 **Katie's pov**

I was sitting in my room I was grounded because my clothes got dirty from Jack and his gang was beating me up. I pulled the silver coin Dierion gave me. It was beautiful, on one side was a dragon flying in front of the moon, on the other was a child with a shadowy figure standing behind him.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened to reveal Miss Argent and… Dierion? I sat up surprised.

"Hey," Dierion said. "what's up." He turned towards Miss Argent and waved his wand. "Leave us." She turned a left.

"How did you do that and Why are you here?" I asked.

"first magic, second to give you this." He pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

It had a symbol a coat of arms with a lion, snake, badger, eagle. I opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Joe,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling a Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"So, you coming?" He asked. I Nodded furiously, I felt my heart swell. "Then let's go."

He turned to leave.

"Wait, but I need tell-" I started to say but Dierion cut me off.

"I have taken care of it, so come on." He held his hand out to me.

I nodded and took his hand excited. When I grabbed it I felt like my body was shoved though an extremely tight space then next thing I know I'm standing in front of a build with a sign that said.

THE LEAKY CAULDRON.

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. We walked inside it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man and a tall one in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.

The tall man saw Dierion and his face flushed with rage.

"YOU!" he Yelled. Dierion sighed and turned to him.

"Hey, Duke." He said.

"YOU STOLE MY MONEY!" Duke yelled.

"We were supposed to split the money, but you tried to kill me. So, I think I deserve ALL the money. But I am a nice person. So, if you apologize I will give you your cut."

"No, you give me all of it!" The man said pulling out his wand and fired a flash of red light.


End file.
